


Kidney Cracker

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Original Percival Graves, Oral Sex, a/b/o dynamics, screaming to the arizona desert, surprise watersports!, that all i wanted was percival graves being railed by big dick credence, the author is going to hell in a fast car, the wind in my hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: “Look at this thing.” Graves groaned, suckling at the fat tip of Credence’s cock, eyes already half-lidded with desire, looking up at the boy, thin and pale and starved for touch and attention. Graves felt another gush of fluid between his thighs, wetting the carpet beneath him as he knelt. When he had brought Credence to his home, the boy shivering from the unrelenting cold and wet of New York’s autumn, he had not expected to do much more than strip the boy from his soaked clothing, feed him, then send him off to rest in the guest bedroom.Now here he was, kneeling like he was taking communion from the boy before him, stroking his fist around the thick length that was almost the length of his forearm, barely able to fit the tip in his mouth, but gamely willing to try. He could already feel the boy’s knot forming at the base of his cock, and from the sight of the boy’s fist clenched on the arm of the couch… Well… Perhaps the old adage was true about that.





	Kidney Cracker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



“Look at this thing.” Graves groaned, suckling at the fat tip of Credence’s cock, eyes already half-lidded with desire, looking up at the boy, thin and pale and starved for touch and attention. Graves felt another gush of fluid between his thighs, wetting the carpet beneath him as he knelt. When he had brought Credence to his home, the boy shivering from the unrelenting cold and wet of New York’s autumn, he had not expected to do much more than strip the boy from his soaked clothing, feed him, then send him off to rest in the guest bedroom. 

Now here he was, kneeling like he was taking communion from the boy before him, stroking his fist around the thick length that was almost the length of his forearm, barely able to fit the tip in his mouth, but gamely willing to try. He could already feel the boy’s knot forming at the base of his cock, and from the sight of the boy’s fist clenched on the arm of the couch… Well… Perhaps the old adage was true about that. 

“I want this inside me.” Graves murmured, kissing and giving soft kitten-licks to the side of the thick cock, sucking until he had Credence moaning openly into the air. “Think you could do that, baby boy? Think you could fuck me until you knot me? Until this kidney cracker is rammed so deep inside me I can feel it in my throat?”

Credence gave a desperate whimper, nodding frantically as Graves pulled back. 

He had intended to take them to the bedroom, either by walking or apparating depending on if the boy could get his feet beneath him or not. But as he crouched back Credence lunged forward, the taller, thinner frame of the boy shoving graves to the floor, to the carpet. The older man gasped, feeling his back twinge in protest at the rough treatment before he was manhandled onto his knees, Credence spreading Graves’ thighs, tearing off the fabric of his pants, and making the man gasp at the feeling of his tongue. 

He was quite certain that Credence had never done anything like this, not when he was so clumsily licking and sucking at the tender flesh of Graves’ hole, but he was well aware of Credence eagerly lapping, sucking, practically drinking the cloyingly sweet slick that gushed out of Graves. 

His body must have looked obscenely open like this, his chest pressed to the ground and his hips lifted in the air, his thighs grasped by Credence’s thin but bruisingly strong fingers.

“Credence, _please_.” Graves groaned, mouth falling open around a moan. “I need your cock in me.”

The boy let out a strangled moan but didn’t deny or hesitate, shifting onto his knees, mounting Graves, draping over the man’s back to rut against his hips. Graves reached back, grasping the thick shaft, moaning and grunting with each ill-aimed rut until Credence sank inside him. It was too much at once and wildly painful but it made something primal and hungry inside Graves sing with eager want.

“Oh _fuck_!” Graves couldn’t help but shout out hoarsely, mouth falling open as Credence started a frantic, greedy pace inside him. “That’s it, that’s it, baby boy, give it to me - give me your cock - I need-”

Credence’s jackhammer pace made Graves’ chest heave with the need for breath, frantically spreading his legs as his hole was opened up by the brutal pace. He imagined he could feel his insides rearranging around the thick cock pounding into him, could feel the boy forming an eager crevice made perfectly for his cock.

“ _Fuck_!” Graves howled when he felt the beginnings of the knot catching on his rim with every thrust. “Credence, _fuck_ \- harder, please, hard, give it to me, open me up on that fat knot of yours. Make me perfect for you, mold me for your glorious, fucking amazing cock.”

Credence slowed slightly, but his hips still slammed forward with the same brutal force, shoving his knot into Graves before pulling slowly back, watching his rim stretch and pull before the heavy red knot could be seen again. Graves’ eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Credence’s thumbs press to the edge of his hole, holding his cheeks open so that Credence could watch his knot forcing it’s way into the reddened, sore hole, then pulling back again. 

“Mr. Graves…” The boy whispered, reverent and hoarse, hungry in more ways than one. He pulled out all the way, making the other man gasp and howl with want. “So _pink_ inside… I love it.” 

“Credence, Credence, please, please, please-”

A long slow thrust, balls deep, Credence grinding his knot against Graves’ insides before he pulled all the way out again, watching Graves gape wide, repeating the deliberate thrusts until his knot caught and the older man let out a protesting noise when Credence tried to pull out.

“Oh fuck, that’s it.” Graves moaned, cheek resting on the carpet, tears running down his face, his hips rolling in languid little circles, feeling the thick knot pressing against his sweet spot even as his own cock dribbled come onto the floor, untouched and still hard with arousal at having an Alpha knotted so deep. “Come inside me, baby boy, come on… Inside, inside-”

Credence let out a whimper, gasping and shuddering as Graves clenched around him, sending him over the edge as he gushed come inside the other man. 

Graves’ eyes crossed, rolling back into his head as his stomach cramped, his cock dripping more of his own come, his teeth clenched as he felt the pressure of being filled increasing. The volume of come was enough that Graves could feel it sloshing around deep inside him, putting pressure on his bladder, making him - 

“Ah - ah - ah-” Graves jerked as his thighs relaxed and he could smell the sharp scent of his own piss puddling between his spread thighs, his eyes closing, mouth open as Credence rocked his hips to milk his own orgasm.

“Mr. Graves…” The boy’s voice was soft, and Graves tilted his head to look over his shoulder at the fae face of the Second Salem boy. “You’re so… So beautiful…” He whispered, in awe of the sight of Percival Graves, sweaty, covered in fluids, tight around Credence’s knot, and thoroughly flushed and exhausted as he drooled on the carpet. “You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will blame writingramblr for this until my dying day. Even though I was the one who commented on THEIR fic about this very concept. I AM GUILTLESS.


End file.
